Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150414193828/@comment-24481972-20150420034050
Bastards. They slide food in here from a hatch in the door even thought they know I can't eat actually eat when I'm chained to a wall. Well, almost. "Open." She demands. The girl, Veronica, who comes to clean my wounds stands in front of me with a spoon of... whatever that is in front of my face. She may also be a mutant but I can't tell with her eyes hiding behind her glasses. They could be somehow casting an illusion. "I said open!" "And I said I'll be fine!" I tell her. "I've been through this much already, it's not like it'll be any wo--" She stuffs the spoon in my mouth. She won't let go of it until I swallow, so why not? I shiver as the hardly-edible substance slides down my throat. I'm pretty sure I throw up a little bit as she takes the spoon out of my mouth. "So, you don't like it?" She asks. I give her a look that says it all. "Okay.." She put the plate back down. "Why are you here still here anyway?" I ask her. "Well, someone needs to make sure you stay the healthiest you can be down here." She replies, not exactly answering my question. "Speaking of which, did they ever let you use the bathroom since they brought you here?" She reaches for my boxers. "That's... not necessary," I interrupt her. She takes her hands back. "And that's not really what I meant. I mean, why are you here with me? You have to go to other people they're holding down here, right?" She gives me a surprised look. "They... They didn't tell you, did they?" She asks me while looking at the floor. I shake my head. "This is a one-person holding base. They're keeping you here, underground, with about twenty other men watching you. Either that's how strong they think you are or they ''really ''don't want you leaving this place. Probably both." I'm quite shocked at this. Would they really think that I'm that strong? I mean, I ''am ''better at some people I've seen on the news and stuff but... I just don't know anything about anything anymore. The door swings open again. I'm expecting both of the men to come in here to come in here but it's only the younger one. He doesn't have any hammers or gloves this time, nope. Just a freakin' pressure washer and I'm guessing it isn't cold. "Another day, another torture!" He announces with an excited tone. "I'll be puttin' down the pain 'til you finally pop, you stubborn bastard." He walks up to me as we do the handcuffs-to-hook manuever once more. Then he walks up behind me and turns the machine on. "Um, I'll just go now.." Veronica says, taking her medical kit with her. "Oh, no you're not!" The man says. He grabs her lower arm and starts pulling her away from the door. "Let me go!" She resits. "I said let me go!" "I don't think so. I think you should watch me do this while the little shit suffers. Yeah, I like that idea." He increases his pulling into a yank, forcing her body to meet his. He takes this to his advantage and grabs one of her breasts with his left hand while he still holds the nozzle to the washer in his right. "Get your damn hands off of me, David, or I swear to God--" "What, you gonna hurt me? 'Cause I sure as hell would like to see you try." She looks down at the floor again. They must have something on her. "That's right..." He says and continues to grope her. I lose it when he tries to lick her neck and start shaking violently in the air. He let's go of her. "What, you tryna get some balls, kid? Huh?!" I say nothing. "Answer me, dammit!" That's when I start another trip to hell. He sprays the boiling water at my back with such force that I can't help but to scream. The heat damages me more than it should thanks to my mutation. He doesn't even think about stopping before he runs out of water. Then he takes the washer, walks out the door, and slam it behind him without saying a word, leaving Veronica to treat me with new burns.